paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and The Poem
colab between vanguardmaster47 and clockwerksamurai12 Summary The pups find out that Van writes poetry after he gives a special poem to Suzan. He then shows it to another poet she knows, Sketch Micheal who wants to publish it for him. However it is all a trick and jenny (van's former school friend) and her buddy monster Medusa steals his poem. Now the only way to get it back is through a wrestling match. But not without a little help from ZOE TRENT and SNOOKY WOOKUMS of H.E.A.R.T.S, and one of Suzan's gadgets, The Tabby Trainer!! Characters * Van * Ryder * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Rio * Cali * Jack * Kirin * Drum * The Hinako Triplets * Sketch Micheal (First appearance) * Jenny (first appearance) * Evil Eye Sister Medusa (aka Medusa) (first appearance) H.E.A.R.T.S members called into action * Zoe Trent * Snooky Wookums * Jimmy the Raven Transcript (Title card with Zoe Trent and Ancient Paper texture letters on it) Zoe: Pups and the Poem! (Van is in the park writing poetry) Snooky: Hey there Van! What'cha working on? Van: Um.. It's nothing! Snooky: What are you hiding?? Van: Nothing, nothing at all! (He hides his notebook) What do you want anyway Snooky?? Snooky: I just want you to meet your partner! Van: You guys are assigning me a partner? Snooky: Yep! Her name is Zoe Trent. Van: Um, I don't know Snooky.... Snooky: What do ya mean? What's wrong?? Van: I thought you would be my partner....and I don't know that pairing me with the diva dog from Littlest Pet Shop is a good idea.... Snooky: Oh come on! Just cause Zoe is a bit divaish doesn't mean you have to worry! Van: But......well I'm.....(He grips on his poetry book) (Thinking) If they find out I'm a poet I'll be totally embarrassed and I'm a fan of Zoe.....if she found out.... It would be totally worse! Jimmy: Looks like he's thinking about his worry ments Snook! Van: Huh?? Worries, what worries I'm not worried! (He clutch his notebook) Jimmy: Ya worried bout if Zoe knows you write, it will make things bad! Van: What write?!?! No I'm not a writer! (Thinking) How does he know is he physic I never told anyone I'm a poet not even Suz so how does he know!? Jimmy: I got this stone on me that can read ya thoughts bro! I'm Jimmy the Raven, Snooky's pet crow! Van: Oh nuts... (facepalms) You-u guys can't tell anyone else! Snooky: Mind if I see some of your poems?? Van: NO! (He holds his book tightly against his chest) I-I'm sorry I'm just not comfortable right now I'm not comfortable showing my work to ANYONE!! Snooky: Look, just show it to me! Van: Sigh.... fine... (He shows him) I shall read it (He clear my throat) Respect by Van Shindo. Though a woman young and frail, whom you think is weak, a fire burns inside her soul that surpasses the scared and meek, her beauty undeniable, a widow dressed in black, the fire burns inside her soul, wishing that he'd come back. (Zoe then notices Van reading his poem) Zoe: Hm??? Now what is this here?? A new recruit?? Van: H-How was I (gets shy) Jimmy: That was amazing! Snooky: Great job man! Zoe: Way to go partner!! Van: Thanks... (He notices Zoe) Oh y-you're Zoe Trent! H-Hi I'm Van......I'm kinda a fan if you in Littlest Pet Shop! Zoe: Hm?? Van: Well, I'm from the real world and that you are in a show in my world and that you and Minka are my favorite characters! Zoe: Aw.. thanks! It's always nice to meet a fan! Van: So yeah....that and the fact that I'm a writer must make you think I'm a freak huh (He gets really, really shy) Zoe: Neither! I enjoy fans, and you are no freak! Van: T-Thanks! (He pets her lightly) Zoe: Hehehe... Van: (Thinking) They really like my work.... Maybe.... Maybe I should be proud of my writing! Jimmy: Yeah ya should! Van: Okay that is getting pretty creepy.... The whole mind reading thing but thanks! (He gets out his book) hey maybe I should try writing for someone! You know what I'm gonna do it. I was given a gift and I'm not wasting it! (To Zoe) you wouldn't be scared to show people your gifts I'm not gonna be scared to be myself either! Zoe: I am never scared! I never even get stage fright with these looks! Van: Meanwhile I was scared.....not anymore Carpe Diem baby CARPE DIEM Drum: (comes out) Carpe what? Van: Carpe Diem. It's Latin for seize the day! Anyway I think I know who to write for! (Scene Changer: Van's Badge) (Van is thinking about his Pup friends and Hinakos while walking down the halls of Sakura High School and heading to the library) Van: (Thinking) I can't wait to write for Suz! Jenny: Hi-de Hi, Vanny!! Van: Um hey Jenny I'm trying to write for a friend but I don't know what to say about her.. It's just she is amazing, perfect, she taught me so much.....she is so much like a sister to me! Jenny: Well, write that down before someone else does! Van: Okay.... (He does so) I gotta put it into more...poetic words (He writes more and is hard at work) (Scene changer: Suzan's badge) (Suzan is playing with her brothers) Suzan: I'm too fast for you guys!! Monty: We'll see about that! (He tackles her) (Van then comes back from school) Van: Hey guys I'm home! Suzan: Van! You're home! Van: Yup (He holds my arms out for her to hug) Suzan: Haha! (Van hugs her) Van: if you ain't gonna hug me I'll bring the hug to you (giggles) Suzan: So, how was school? Van: It was good. Anyway Suzan, can you come with me? I have a surprise for you! Suzan: Sure! (They both head to Van's room) Van: Suz,...I've kept a secret from you...... I'm a poet. And I wrote you a poem. Suzan: *Gasp* Really?! I wanna see it! Van: *Clears his throat* Guiding Light by Van Shindo. In this world I thought I was alone, cold, sad and lost, it was this way for a while until our paths crossed. You took me in and trained me, through out the day and night, you always helped me on the way, with u my guiding light. Thank you for teaching me, but our story isn't done, show me more my guiding light, shine brighter than the sun. Suzan: That... was... amazing!! Van: Thanks Suz, I worked hard on it! I made it especially for you! (He gives it to Suzan) Suzan: Wow... thanks Van! I'll treasure it with my life! Van: I'm glad Suzan... (He pets her) Suzan: Hehe.... (Then Monty, Zoe and Logan come in and had heard the whole thing) Logan, Monty and Zoe: Aw....... Van: Oh hey guys. How much did you hear? Zoe: We heard all of it. Van: Oh...... (He pets Suz) Well I put my heart and soul into that poem. Logan: It's a good thing too huh? Van: Yep! Suzan: Ya know Van, I know this publisher that can help publish your poem! Van: You do? Suzan: Yep! Her name is Sketch Micheal, she is an expert in publishing. Van: *Gasp* Really?! (He hugs Suzan) oh thank you, thank you, thank you! Suzan: Hey hey, be careful, don't wanna damage my looks. Van: Oh sorry.. (Scene Changer: Suzan's badge) (Suzan appears near the publishers office and knocks on the door) Suzan: Sketch? Are you in there? Sketch: Come in! (Suzan then comes into the publisher's office) Suzan: You know why I'm here? Sketch: it's obvious you have something you wanna show me. I just hope it's not another reject Suzan: Yeah. I want you to publish this. (She gives Sketch the poem) Sketch: (She reads it) Wow this is anything but horrible (She puts it in her drawer) Thanks for showing me! (She shakes Suzan's paw) Suzan: Hehe, you're welcome. This is why you're a good friend Sketch. See ya! Sketch: Bye. (When Suzan leaves the office, Sketch then takes off her disguise and is revealed to be Jenny) Jenny: Sucker.... (Her watch beeps) Watch voice: Has she given you the poem?? Jenny: Yes. It's perfect we can extract all the personality we want out if this. Watch Voice: Perfect.... You take the credit, and our plan shall go as written down! Jenny: Yes sir, over and out. (Scene changer: Skye's badge) (Suzan then comes back from the meeting) Van: Well what did she say? Suzan: She said it was anything but horrible. Van: R-Really? It was that good? Suzan: Yep! Van: So she is gonna publish it? Suzan: She said that, yes. Van: Wha........ (He is stunned) (Skye comes over with Everest) Everest: Is he okay? Skye: His poem is gonna get published! Van: YES!!!!!!!! (Jumps around all excited and happy) Drum buddy skill now! Drum: (does so) why exactly Van: So I can do this! (Flies in the air flipping and spinning around) I did it I did it I did it!! Oh thank you Suzan I love you (flies down and hugs her) Suzan: Hehe!! Now need to get all crazy now! Van: I'm sorry I'm just really excited! Suzan: Hehe, we all need a PG moment my friend. Drum: I think you just made his day Suzan. (Zoe and Snooky come by and notice) Zoe: So, your poem got published?? Van: Yes Snooky: Congrats Van! Van: Thanks! Monty: How about we celebrate??? Van: I'd love to! (Scene changer: Monty's badge) (The pups and agents are all out at dinner at Mr. Porters) Van: Wow the food here is amazing! Everest: Told you! Monty: So how does it feel Van? Van: How does what feel? Monty: To be published! Van: It feels pretty good. But I owe it all to my Sensei Suz here! (He put my arm around her) Suzan: Aw... thanks V! Van: No problem Suz. Suzan: To Van! Agents and Pups: To Van! (Scene changer: dragon world flag) (Title banner: The next day) Van: (yawns) Morning Suz! Suzan: *Wakes up* Morning! Van: So what's on the agenda for today? Suzan: *Yawn* Let me check... *Mrow* T.R.A.C.K?? T.R.A.C.K: (Appears from Suzan's watch) Why good morning lady Suzan! Suzan: What's on Van's agenda for today?? T.R.A.C.K: Well, before I tell you that, have you read the amazing poem that madame Jenny had just wrote?? Van: Wait.... Jenny doesn't write poetry! Suzan: Oh, T.R.A.C.K's just joking! T.R.A.C.K: Not! (He shows us the poem but it turns out to be Van's) Van: What's the heck?! Suzan: Or not... Van: How did this happen!? Suzan: I don't know! I just gave the poem to Sketch yesterday! Van: Wait what if..... Sketch was really Jenny in disguise?! Suzan: That is impossible! I've known Sketch for eons and she is very trustworthy! Van: Then let's head back to her office and see! Suzan: Got it! (Scene Changer: Van's Badge) Van: This is the place? Suzan: Yep! This is the place! Van: Okay then let's head in! (They head in and find it empty) Suzan: The place is bare! Van: Yeah, I know! (We both look around) Suzan: Sketch?!?! Are you there? (But then they hear a muffled cry for help) Van: I think maybe that's Sketch! Suzan: We better help her! Van: It's coming from the closet! Suzan: (Tries to open it) It's locked tight! Van: Suz, stand back! Suzan: Okay! (She steps back) Van: Dragon Blade Drum Sword!! (equips dragon blade drum sword and slashes the door and it splinters to pieces) Suzan: Nice job grasshopper! Van: Thanks Sensei! Suzan: Now let's get her outta there! Van: Alrighty then! (He cuts the ropes off of her) Suzan: Sketch, are you okay?? Sketch: I'm fine, thanks to you and your friend here! Suzan: What happened?? Sketch: I was tied up here! Suzan: By who?? Sketch: She was a tall blond with green eyes and a strange pink streak in her hair! Van: That's Jenny! Suzan: But why would she do that?! What is she trying to do?! Sketch: She was after his poem! Suzan: Why is she after it?! Sketch: For some kind of personality thing or something! Suzan: We gotta get that poem back! Van: Right, but how?? Suzan: Ah-ha! I got an idea! T.R.A.C.K! T.R.A.C.K: (Appears from Suzan's watch) Yes madame Suzan?? Suzan: Call Ryder, we need the PAW Patrol to help out! T.R.A.C.K: I'm on it! (Scene changer: PAW Patrol badge) (Ryder is playing video games on his pup pad. It rings and Ryder answers it) Ryder: Ryder here! T.R.A.C.K: Ryder, we have an emergency! Ryder: T.R.A.C.K? What's wrong? T.R.A.C.K: Master Van's poem has been stolen by Jenny, and we need to get it back! Ryder: Tell Van not to worry, we'll get it back! No poem is too big, no pup is too small! (He presses the special compartment on his pup pad) PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups and Kittens: Ryder needs us! (The pups and kittens head into the elevator, though one pup is missing) Marshall: Here I come! (He trips on Logan's morphboard, which he had left there by accident) Whoawhoawhoa!! (He crashes into the elevator) I'm okay! (The elevator goes up and switches the pups into their gear) Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Thanks for hurrying pups. Jenny stole van's poem and is claiming it's her's! Pups and kittens: *Gasp* Ryder: We need to stop her and what ever she is planning to do with that poem! (Ryder presses Chase's symbol) Ryder: Chase, I need you to use your net and tennis ball cannon in case Jenny tries to do any funny business! Monty: Does Van have a plan on getting it back? Ryder: Well, I'm not really sure! Van, tell us your plan! Van: Well I think I know how to get it back. She never refuses a wrestling match. So how about I challenge her to a wrestling match and wager the poem on it! Ryder: Wrestling match?? I guess she's a part of the wrestling team huh? Van: Yup. she wouldn't turn down a challenge like that. She will fall to her own hubris! Ryder: Well, okay! (Ryder presses Suzan's symbol) Ryder: Suzan, I need you to use one of your gadgets to help train Van! Suzan: Silent but successful! (Ryder presses Cali's symbol) Ryder: Cali, I need you to use your EMT gear in case Van gets inquired during practice! Cali: Time for a perfect rescue! Monty: We may need some extra paws how ever! Ryder: Go ahead Monty! Monty: Okay! (He presses Zoe's button) Zoe your partner needs you! Zoe: Go ahead Monty! Monty: We need you to help chase keep the wrestling match fair! Zoe: Time to sing it loud! Monty: (He presses Snooky's button) Snooky we need you to help us train Van in wrestling! Snooky: Time to wake the dead! I'll bring Jimmy with me as well! Monty: Ok then do so! Snooky: You got it! Monty: Okay Ryder we all set? Ryder: Yep! PAW Patrol is on a roll! (Scene changer: Van's badge) (The pups arrive at Van's school) Ryder: So this is your school huh Van? Van: Yep! Sakura High School! Ryder: It sure is big! Everest: (Arrives) I'm here Ryder! Van: Everest, what are you doing here?? Everest: Well, since I'm a former wrestler, I figure I can give you a few pointers! Van: Okay then! Everest: Now let's head inside the gym! Van: Okay! (They head into the gym) Pups and kittens: Whoa... Van: It's pretty neat huh? Cali: Yeah! It's so cool! Van: Yep. So let's get this started! Everest: Alright, I gotta go and change into my wrestling gear! Be right back! (She heads into the locker room) Suzan: Now where is that thing... (She searches through her handbag) Van: What thing? Suzan: Ah-ha! Here it is! (She pulls out a robotic tabby munchkin cat with a ref's outfit on) The Tabby Trainer! This device is known to help train athletes before a big match! Van: Interesting! Suzan: Let me just turn it on! (She turns it on) Tabby Trainer: Okay, who's up for some training?! Suzan: Tabby, this is Van, he is preparing for a wrestling match! Tabby: Hmmmm wrestling huh okay, then let's do it! (blows a whistle) Van: Yipe! (stands at attention) Everest: I'm back guys! (She comes out of the locker room, wearing a wrestling singlet) How do I look? Celyn: *Lovestruck gasp* (jaw drops lovestruck) T-There are no words! Everest: *Giggles cutely* Alright Van, ready? Van: Ready! (He steps onto the mat) Everest: Alright, first the basics! Van: Okay coach! Everest: The first move is the fireman's carry! Van: Okay, show me! Everest: Alright, the first things first! You grab either side of the wrestler, hold them up, and then throw them down to the mat! (Does so and pins him) Van: Okay, seems simple enough! (He tries it and does it perfectly) Everest: Oof! Good job! Van: Thanks! Everest: Next move is the arm throw! Van: Okay! Everest: Simple move. Just grab a person's arm and throw them down the mat! Van: Thanks! Everest: The last move is my personal favorite and my finisher! Van: What's it called? Everest: It's called the Sub-Zero Suplex! Van: Sounds cold! Everest: Yeah! Just simply grab your opponent by the back, and throw them on the ground! And then, I do this! (He puts Van in a Leg/Head lock combo) Van: Wow, you are tough! Everest: Thanks! I trained with the penguins back in the south pole! Van: penguins? Everest: Well, they were the only things there back then! Van: Good point. Everest: Anyway, now you're ready! (Scene changer: Everest's badge) (Jenny appears in her wrestling singlet and steps onto the mat) Jenny: Well, well, well... Seems as though you actually came... Van: I would never back down. Especially not to a coward like you! Jenny: Coward!? Van: You heard me! Drum: Oh boy... Jenny: Why you little!!! Van: Then let's go! Drum: good luck kid Van: Thanks Drum! Drum: No problem. Now make her eat mat! Suzan: Alright, Tabby will be the ref! Tabby Trainer: On it! (He appears near the mat) Wrestlers ready?? Jenny: Ready! Van: Ready! Suzan: Kick her butt Van! Van: With pleasure! Tabby Trainer: Fight! (They both lock arms with each other) Jenny: *Grunting* You're pretty tough, but I'm tougher!! Van: Yeah you think that. Hey maybe you should let's some air out of that over inflated ego of yours! (He does an arm throw) Jenny: Oof! Van: You had enough? Jenny: Not even close! (She escapes the move and does a double leg take down on Van) You give in? Van: Never! (He escapes and does the fireman's carry) Jenny: Whoa! Oof! Then maybe I should call in some backup! (Sends out a call to Madame Pom) Van: Oh no you don't, two can play at that game! (Calls out to Zoe) Zoe: I'm coming to help Van! Van: Thanks (He then locks up with jenny again) Jenny: You will not win! He must be made!! Van: Who must be made? Jenny: Silence!! (Charges at him and does a powerful punch which sends him flying to the matted wall) Van: Ow... (He gets up) Well, that won't stop me! (He does the Sub Zero Suplex) Jenny: OW!!!!! Tap tap!!! (Van then lets her go and he wins) Jenny: Ow.... (She lays there on the mat) Van: I won! Jenny: Me..... The champion of this school, to lose?! I have won the championships at this school! I am a heavyweight and I lost to a newb like HIM?! That's it (She then takes out a card) MEDUSA, your time has come. ELIMINATE HIM!!!! (Medusa appears out for the card) Tabby Trainer: *Blows his whistle* Hey, calm down there! Jenny: This is no longer a wrestling match! Medusa: This is a matter of business now!! (she shoots arrows everywhere) Van: You're a buddy fighter? (He dodges an arrow) and you can use future force?! Tabby Trainer: Um... I'm going back in the bag! (He climbs back into the Handbag) Jenny: No you fool. I use demise force! Van: Demise force?! Never heard of it (Kirin and Jack then come) Kirin: Hey scaly and pasty over here Medusa and Jenny: What did you call us?! (Medusa aims at Jack while Jenny equips Divine Armor, Aegis) Jenny: Madame Pom take down Zoe! Madame Pom: On it! Prepare for your demise, you Lady GaGa reject! Van: Don't you DARE insult my partner like that! (Drum then gets ready for battle) Drum: (Readies his drill) Let's go to work Van: Right! Zoe: Oh it's on (she attacks Pom) Madame Pom: (Dodges) Nice try moncheri, but I am a black belt in Taekwondo! (Does a series of kicks) Van: (equips dragon blade dragon wing) Time to show you why I'm the ace of dragons! Drum: (Charges at Medusa) CRASHING IN!!! DRILL RAM BUNKER!!! (he slams his drill down on her and sends her flying back) Medusa: Not bad for a primitive dragon! (she fires a light arrow at him) Drum: Ow hey watch the scales Van: Drum! (He then charges at Jenny) Jenny: (laughs) it's pointless my armor cannot be broken Van: That's what you think (I then regroup with drum) (Meanwhile, Zoe then pins Madame Pom) Madame Pom: Oh no fair!! Zoe: What do you know about fair?! (Back with Van) Van: I cast! IMPACT (He then summons a giant blade of fire) HERE IS MY FINISHER!! GARGANTUA PUNISHER!!! (The blade swings down and slashes at both jenny and her buddy) Jenny and Medusa: Gaaaaaaaaaah!!! (They both pass out and the darkness is removed from them) Van: We won! (He takes his poem back and goes to Jenny and Medusa) You guys okay?? Jenny: Ow... wh-what happened?? Van: What do you mean. You and Medusa just attacked us! Medusa: I'm drawing a blank! Drum: What do you mean drawing a blank you just tried to kill us over a POEM! Jenny: I-I don't know what you mean... Van: (Whispers to drum) Maybe when we beat them we made them lose their memories. Drum: (He whispers) It could be Jenny: All I remember is this guy taking control of me, and making me go bad! Van: (gasps) A guy? What guy ?? Drum: Do you know who he is?? Medusa: No.... He was wearing some kind of black armor! Van and Drum: The Purgatory Knight! Jenny: You know him?? Van: Yeah he tried to kill me and my friends! Medusa: He said his master wanted us to join. In exchange he would give us great power! The rest is a blank jenny: (sighs) now what we ruined everything........ Van: its ok sketch: (shows up) not everything. Van if i may see your work van: ok (gives it to her) (we all watch in silence waiting for her verdict) sketch: (finnishes) itss not good.... van: (looks down) sketch: itss GREAT van: (looks up) wait huh? sketch: this is some of the best work ive ever seen. With your permission I would like to publish this in my literary magazine me: i accept! sketch: perfect. all of adventure bay will know the name van shindo, The hero of the arts! all: (cheer) Drum: Well, now I think is a safe time to celebrate! Van: I think so too! (Zoe then comes up to me) Van: Zoe, thanks for helping me back there! Zoe: You're welcome. Van: I think this is gonna be the start of a beautiful friendship! Zoe: Me too kid, me too... Monty: Also forgot to mention. She wanted you to adopt her so you can live together. Van I'd be more than happy to! (He picks her up) Welcome to the family, Zoe. Zoe: Thanks Van. You're gonna do well. Van: No problem Zoe. Thanks (The two hug and the episode iris out on Van and Zoe) Trivia * It is revealed that Van writes poetry References * One of Suzan's quotes "We all need a PG moment my friend" is a reference to the UK tea bags, PG Tips